Snow Miser?
by brittklein13
Summary: Each chapther is going to be a diffent story.
1. Chapter 1

: All the people are not mine but the people the made them. The oc are mine.

pov: Brittany, sm is Snow Miser she in his body. ^^ A lot of OOC.

The first then I seen when I wake up was a white pillow... I don't have a white pillow.

Brittany(sm): OMG OMG OMG, ok, I just have to thank what happen last night... ok but first, i'm going to use the bathroom.

Don't ask how I new where the bathroom was.. I just did. The bathroom wasent that dark, then I look in the mirror to see same that not me look back.

Brittany(sm): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

When I got over the stock. I look at his body and seen that he is tall and slender like. His hair looks like ice but when I touch it I know it like my hair... real. But want is his name?

Brittany(sm): Will, I see what he has that I can wear.

POV: Heat Miser

Brittany(sm): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Heat: WTF! I bet he look in the mirror.

O great I forgot about the family meeting... will better get it over with.

* Now at mother garden*

I made spice popcorn before I come. Great now I have to sit by ice-head of a bother.

Brittany(sm): Hello, may I have same of that popcorn. I forgot to eat this morning.

Heat: Sure ( Never mind, I think I'm goning to like this family meting.)

He pop a few in his mouth, then i was hoping for him to seam his head off... nothing happen.

North: Snow I want to talk to you.

Brittany (sm): I'm sorry but who are you?

North: Fine if that how you what to be.

Heat: Nice one.

Brittany(sm):mmmm... what you name?

Heat: I'm in an good mood today... so don't start it with me icebarin.

*At home**Night*

Heat: Happy thats over. Your know I'm going to prank iceblock

When I got in the open window ( his smart), now I just got to find him.

Brittany: GET OUT!

WOW! I don't know my bother had good taste in woman. When I look her up and down, I seen that she was warp up in a toil.

Heat: So... you mash be my bother girlfriend?

Brittany: You that guy.

AN: I know that there are miss ups but i don't care. Bye~


	2. Star cross lover

Hi, my name is Betty and I'm an big fan of Snow Miser. I wish that he was real. Will off to bed for me.

Why is it so cold. " Little girl, are you ok?" said an man voice. When I open my eyes to see the man that I like in front of me. And me be in me, I just kiss him. In my mind I thought he was going to kick me out but then he kiss me back. " Been want to do that for a long time" he said with a smile. Before I could a word he kiss me again, then I felt his tough go in my open mouth.

When my phone wake me up, I miss the call. I was to sad to answer it. " I new it was to go be real" " Will I'll do some things to keep my mind off the dream".

I don't get sped that much time with her. "When are you going to tell her that you real and not just a dream" said my bother. "And here I thought you hate me" I said back at him. "I do but you sell my bother, I just don't want to see you or her get hurt". "I'll tell her when its time". "And when is that time going to be" his words running though my mind.

I find him looking at the wind-door. " Snow, I can't see you, this has to stop now." "NO, please don't say that... I love you so much". "But your .. not real, I can't do this in more." "I'm am real, what do I have to do for you to say with me." " Then make me say here and not wake up." "If I do then you want see the people the you love." " I love you too." "Ok, I'm happy you are sane with me." When they where done talk... that story is for your minds to make up. ^^


	3. Warehouse 13 and Snow Miser

AN: Hi, people this is Warehouse 13 and A Miser Bothers Christmas. I don't watch that much Warehouse 13 so they will be a lot of OOC and I just don't know that much.

POV: Peter

At first I thought that someone had made a prank but then at the police station. I new that this was no prank. Man, I wish Myka was here and then I what have to... talk to this "man".

" So, police officer. Want did he do?'

" Nothing, but people saw him walk in the snow high and call the police'.

" Ok, I'll take him off your heads'.

*At the Warehouse 13*

' Never seen someone with so pase skin.'

" I never got your name?'

" Snow Miser and yours?"

' Funny thing it fits him'

" Peter Lattimer, you what some food?'

" Sure, what you got?'

"Hamburger"

"ok"

Then he got up and at the hamburger ... not cook.

" You know thats not good for you."

"Not for you but for me I'm fine"

" Can I ask you something?'

"Sure"

"Why were you high?"

He look away like trying to remember why he did it.

"I got into with my bother again and I just got tred with it all, will I'll be going now...bye and thank you."

And just like that he was gone.

AN: If you thank they are a lot of holes, will then good. Bye


End file.
